Jonny Test: The Literal God
by chachingmel123
Summary: There was another side to Johnny Test that Johnny did not show. The truth was, he was terrified. Terrified of his own family members and to make matter worse, he was positive that his brain was breaking down because of all those experiments. Fate wanted him dead but with death brings life.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Test: The Literal God.

Summary: There was another side to Johnny Test that Johnny did not show. The truth was, he was terrified. Terrified of his own family members and to make matter worse, he was positive that his brain was breaking down because of all those experiments. Fate wanted him dead but with death brings life.

I do not own Johnny Test.

Enjoy!

Johnny test was many thing's.

He had been to many impossible places.

And yet nobody know the true Johnny Test.

Nobody know that under his cocky exterior was a boy begging for help.

The truth was, he did not like being used as a lab rat.

He remembered the day when his sister's decided to use him.

He was very young and he just thought they wanted to play.

He didn't think that he would actually go through something dangerous.

The pain was so much that he even cried about it to his parents.

But they either did not believe him or were too busy to even listen to him.

Instead he was told to get along with his sisters and to stop making stuff up.

Being that young, nobody believed him, until his sister's managed to get into a super smart school for their 'research'.

Their Research was recorded from his pain and agony.

When his parents found out that he was indeed telling the truth, Johnny was crushed when he remembered what his mother said that day.

"Wait, so you do experiments in the house!?" His mother said, picking that out instead of what her own children were doing to their own brother. "Oh, no, don't! If you're going to do experiments, do it outside! We can't afford to fix this house over and over, again!"

Then she walked away, not knowing how much she crushed her son heart by her reply.

Susan and Mary did not listen to their mother, instead they did the experiments indoors, but in their own secret lab.

The world rewarded them for torturing their own little brother, so why should they stop now?

Meanwhile his mother ignored the large bills at the end of the month, because she could now gloat that two of her children went to school for genius's so it was money well spent.

She did not want to see the problem before her eyes.

All his dad did was cook terrible meat loaf every day and didn't have the brains to notice how miserable his youngest child was.

Johnny thought that his mom would be his savior but her actions slapped him right in the face.

The only good thing his sisters had done for him, was giving his dog, Dokey, intelligence.

It was nice having somebody to worry about him, every time, his sister's dragged him away for an experiment.

However, Dokey was just a dog who could talk, he was designed to listen to human orders, he could never truly put his foot down around the girls, if they were doing something he didn't like.

If he tried then there was a high risk of exposure and the Government would get involved.

At this point, Johnny, saw those two as monsters and he wouldn't put it past them.

And speaking of the government, they had failed him as well.

They know about the experiments that his sisters did on him and yet they did nothing to help him, instead they encouraged it.

It would have just been nice if somebody had asked "Was it legal to do human experiments on a family member?"

However, nobody did.

He felt trapped.

You would think being at school would provide him with a safe heaven, but it didn't.

People saw him as the weird kid and single him out, making sure the hours he spent at school were rough.

And then the tremors in his mind started happening.

If it was an experiment about him just tested out something that was created like a hoverboard or a jetpack then he was fine, however when it came to altering his body, that's when the problems started.

The Human body could only handle so much especially since he so young.

His sister's did not give him enough time for his body to try and heal itself.

It was a miracle that he managed to live this long.

Sometimes, he woke up and coughed up blood or he would be in class and randomly have a nose bleed.

Nobody thought it was anything serious, not even Dukey but Johnny could tell that he was going to die.

Just because a quick scan revealed his body to be normal did not mean that his brain did not know that something was wrong with it.

Sometimes the owner of a body know more, then what science saw.

And what was worse, was that, his mind was starting to degrade, it wasn't as sharp as it was before and he was even starting to lose memories.

He couldn't even remember the day he met Dukey.

What he was experiencing was defiantly not nothing and he didn't want to submit himself to round of tests under his sister's 'care'.

However, with each body altering experiment, the signal his brain would send out got worse.

Johnny know that if he didn't try to escape, he wasn't going to make it to his 12th birthday.

But where could he go?

He didn't trust anybody he know.

The whole town know that his family was weird but nobody bothered to check up on the house.

If he tried to hide out in town, people could easily recognize him because of his flaming hair and he would soon be dragged back.

He did not want to die.

He wanted to live.

He wanted to know what it was like to legally sneak into an R rated movie.

He wanted to know what it was like to drive legally.

He wanted to know what it was like to live in his own house and not have to worry about his sister's barging into his room every day for an experiment.

He wanted to know what it was like to be a teenager and grow so tall that he towered over his sister's.

He couldn't do any of that if he was dead!

So, when the school bell rang, he acted fast.

He know that Dokey wasn't allowed in the building with him.

He was well aware of the tracking device on the animal, that he called his best friend.

So, when people started to clear, he went to the nearby male's bathroom and walked into a nearby stall, where he got out the clothes he had received but never wore.

In his hands was an old Christmas sweater, jeans and shoes.

He placed some fake glasses over his eyes and combed his hair back before placing a hat on his head.

He looked like a dork and yet he didn't entirely look like Johnny Test.

Then he stuffed his own clothes back into the bag and flushed his watch down the toilet, he wore it for so long that he didn't know if his sister's bugged it.

He then walked out of the bathroom and walked out of the school door, he tried not to show how downright nervous he was, when he saw Dokey waiting for him like a loyal dog outside the school.

He passed the dog like he was passing a complete stranger.

Dokey looked at him and then shook his head.

He thought the kid looked similar to his best friend but Johnny would never dress like that and his eyes weren't so lifeless.

 _Sorry buddy but I can't take you with me._ Johnny thought, turning in the opposite direction and walking down the street.

He kept on walking with his head down, until he reached a bus stop that would take him out of town.

The bus stopped right in front of him and when the doors opened, he got on it.

When he was asked for money, he took out the money he got from his life savings.

"Where to, kid?" the bus driver said, he could tell that the kid may be running from something.

But school was out and the kid had clearly gone to school, so the likelihood that the kid was running away from home had slimmed down.

"I just want to be as far away from this town as possible" He said.

"Okay, then" Said, the driver.

Johnny walked to the very back of the bus, where he passed a groups of adults and teenagers and sat at the very back.

He was the only kid on the bus.

He looked behind him and watched as the town he called home began to disappear.

He was leaving his whole life behind.

He had no idea where he was going or what the future held for him.

He just wanted to have a future.

#2 Hours later at a city called 'Ditch Daisy'#

"Kid, this is the last stop" Said, the bus driver.

Johnny was now the only one on the bus and seeing that the vehicle had stopped for good, he looked through the window to see an unfamiliar town, the sun had gone down and it was beginning to get dark.

He had no idea where he was but this was exactly what he wanted.

"Thanks, for the ride" Johnny said, walking to the front of the bus and the driver opened the doors.

"Hey, kid" The driver said, making him turn.

"Yes?" Johnny said.

"Your nose is bleeding" The driver said, and then the man was stunned when the boy's eyes widen with a look of terror, but it was gone in a flash, making him think that he had just imagined it.

"Thanks for telling me" Johnny said, turning around and hurrying out of the bus with his hand covering his nose.

He rushed in search of a nearby toilet, luckily there was nobody in there and he managed to grab a bunch of tissues from the stalls and turned the tap on, splashing water onto his noise hoping that it would do something to stop the blood.

Was he going to die?

He thought getting away would allow his brain to heal but it seemed that he was wrong.

However, did he regret running away?

No.

If he went back now, the last few days of his life will be spent going through experiment after experiment and nothing will change.

He did not even know how long he had left.

However, since he was going to die, he wanted to die without any regrets even if he was doing it in a different city.

#With Dokey#

Dokey waited for his best friend until night time but Johnny never showed up.

Maybe, he managed to go home without him?

This was what Dokey hopped for, when he turned around and began to make his way home.

15 minutes later, he walked to the front of the house and rang the door-bell.

"I'LL GET IT!" Said, the voice of Sausan Test.

The door soon opened and Sausan was surprised to see Dokey alone at the door step and not attached to Johnny side like usual.

"Hey" Dokey said, as he came in.

"Who was at the door?" Said, the voice of Hugh Test, Johnny's dad. "Is it Johnny? He's just in time for my meat loaf."

And at the mention of his meat loaf, all of them felt sick.

"Wait. Johnny, isn't home?" Dokey said.

"What do you mean he isn't home, yet? Isn't he with you?" Sausan said.

"Johnny never showed up at the end of school." Dokey said. "I thought he managed to get home some other way."

However, going through the whole house revealed that Johnny really wasn't home.

In fact, Johnny did not come home at all in the night and Dukey woke up to any empty bed, the next morning.

When it was time for breakfast, Johnny did not show up.

When the school bus came, Johnny was not on it.

When the teachers noticed that he wasn't in his seat after an hour, they called the house at break time.

"Hello?" Hugh Test said, cheerful but what he heard next stunned him.

"What, Johnny isn't in school?"

 _To think, nobody would take his disappearance seriously until 17 hours later._

And scene!

Next chapter, the day that Johnny Test dies. Johnny Test is declared missing and the family is surprised to find Johnny in another city going crazy, yelling about how nothing mattered anymore because he was dying. Nobody takes him seriously until his Time clock is up. However, with death comes Life. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Johnny Test.

Enjoy!

"Are you saying that Johnny hasn't been home for 2 day's!?" Lila Test, Johnny's mother, said, to think that when she came back from her overseas meeting, to meet such a situation.

"Don't worry, mom" Mary Test said, "All we have to do is track Johnny's DNA which we have. He helped us with our experiments a lot, so we have more than one sample of it"

She ignored how Dokey gave her narrows eyes.

"It's done" Susan Test said, before her eyes widened, when she realised where the signal was heading and said "That's odd. It says here that he's not even in Pork belly"

"WAIT! SO, MY BABY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!?" Lila said.

"I'll get the car!" Their Father said.

"Forget it" Their mother said. "You drive like a grandma. Let me drive." Putting the man down. "Everybody let's go"

And they all followed after her, leaving the house.

They hadn't called the police yet, because it in the past they had solved everything before as a family and it never got so serious that they would need them.

"Where to?" Their mother said.

"Some placed called 'Ditch Daisy'" Mary said, hoping that her mother know the way.

However, none of them had ever heard of the place so they had no choice they but to use a navigation system to get there.

Speeding, they must have violated so many traffic laws but Lila was willing to pay the bill, easily just to see her baby again.

However when they got to the city and followed the tracker, they were all stunned.

None of them were expecting to see what they would find.

"Johnny!?" Hugh Test said.

They found Johnny through the streets naked as the day he was born and chased by police officers.

Ch 2: The day that Johnny Test died.

"HEY, STOP!" The police officers that were following the nude boy, yelled.

But Johnny was not stopping, he had never felt more alive.

"Oooh, candy" Johnny said, seeing a candy store and rushing in.

The poor person at the register was absolutely horrified when he came in and began eating the chocolate on the shelves while being chased by cops.

Johnny had been in so many chases, that he was practically an expert of escape, there was no way the officers could catch him. He even made them feel dizzy before escaping using the door he came in from.

He planned to hit the video game store next and steal the latest console and video game before sneaking in a motel room with a T.V to play it on.

"J-Johnny?" Said, a voice that he didn't expect to hear at all.

He turned around and was stunned to see his whole family along with Dokey coming out of the car which he recognised belonged to mom.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Mary said and where were his clothes?

However, his answer shocked them all of them.

"What does it look like to you, sister?" His voice was harsh. "I'm stealing while naked. You should really try it some time. I've never felt so free."

Johnny was different from his usual self.

Both of his parents looked horrified.

"Johnny, put on some pants this instant and apologise to these nice people." His mother said. "When we get home, we will talk about your punishment." She wasn't thrilled of having to pay for anything he stole or eaten.

However, Johnny laughed hollowly and said.

"I'm not going home! Because I want to live my last couple of days, freely"

Everybody around him was stunned.

What did he mean, his last couple of day's!?

"Johnny, what are you talking about?" Susan said.

"You haven't figure out yet? I'm dying!" Johnny said, shocking them all. "I've been dying for some time now, thanks to my 'sweet and loving' big sister's experiments. I've been bleeding out my nose for some time now and I'm losing my memory. I can't even remember the first time I met Dokey or who the kids at my school are. Even my own childhood is becoming fuzzy"

His confession was met with shocking silence.

Even the Police officers that walked out to arrest him were stunned.

Was it true?

Where they chasing a kid who did not have much time to live and just wanted to make the last few hours of his life special?

Was this a 'Make a Wish' situation?

Then what right did they have to spoil it for him?

Both his Parents and Dokey looked absolutely stunned.

Johnny was dying?

"Johnny, your hallucinating" Susan said, "Me and your sister have scanned you at least a thousand times, along with your brain. There is nothing wrong with it."

They were both positive.

"I know you call me nuts but there are things that science cannot see" Johnny said, before they were all stunned to see Johnny nose's start to bleed for no reason.

Several people took a step back.

Who bleeds like that?

However, Johnny looked down and laughed and said. "We'll I don't know how much I just bleed so I can guess that don't have much time left, so I might as well say what is on my mind"

His sister believed he was crazy but he know he was running out of time.

Everybody was stunned when Johnny gave his two sister's the middle finger.

Both Mary and Susan looked shocked.

"I've been waiting to do this for years." Johnny said. "Go screw yourself, both of you. What kind of sister's conduct dangerous experiments on their own little brother? I hope those awards were worth it."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Both his mom and dad said turning to Susan and Mary who were still shocked by their brother's middle finger.

"Oh and I love how my own parents try to act innocent in all of this" Johnny said, shocking them. "Did you think I've forgotten that I told you about the experiments long before you found out they were genius? I remembered when you both realised I was telling the truth that mom only caring about the fact that the experiments were conducting indoors and dad, couldn't care less. He was just happy that all of his kids weren't complete failures in life."

And Both his parents looked like they were just slapped.

It was because it was true.

Johnny did come to them about the experimentation long before they know they had two genius children in the house, so they **had** known about it but they chose to ignored it and forgot about it.

When did Johnny stop coming to them about his personal problems?

"And finally, Dokey." Johnny said, turning to his best friend and saying. "You will always be my best friend and the kind of parent I wished I always had. You were the only to speak up if you feared for my safety and ask about any side effects. I appreciated that. It was really too bad that you weren't born a human adult. I won't have minded being adopted by you. You're the one who I could depend on completely."

"J-Johnny" Dokey said, he did not care that he was talking in public or the looks of pure shock. "Don't talk like that. You're going to live"

Both of them had tears in their eyes.

Johnny nose bleed started again and everybody was shocked when Johnny eyes that were previously bright went lifeless and he collapsed onto the ground.

"JOHNNY!" His family yelled, running to him.

One of the police officers were already calling the ambulance while the rest were pushing through the crowd of people.

Johnny was being held in Dokey arms.

Before their eyes Johnny face grew paler and he did not respond to his name.

This was no hallucination.

This was serious.

"J-Johnny, he" Dokey said, checking for any breath of life, before saying in horror. "He's not breathing"

Everybody gasped.

Dokey quickly went to check his heart, he prayed to god that he would heard something even if it was faint and super slow.

But several minutes went by and there was nothing.

They all saw Dokey face go pale.

His Master was...

Dokey released him and let out a painful cry.

Seeing his reaction, his family feared the worst.

They all fought to listen to some kind of pulse or breath, something to tell them that Johnny was alive

But there was nothing.

Several minutes went past and all of their faces turned completely white.

Johnny was lifeless.

Johnny Test was pronounced dead.

Johnny had died before his 12th birthday and will never experience what it was like growing up.

His corpse was quickly turning cold and the ambulance soon arrived to carry the body, his family refused to leave his side.

They all prayed that Johnny would just open his eyes.

That Johnny would just smile and tell them all it was just a joke.

But Johnny never got up.

 **How could things have gone so wrong?**

If it wasn't for those experiments...

Dokey eyes turned to both Susan and Mary, menacingly.

He attacked them.

It was their fault that his best buddy and Master was dead.

He didn't care about the government catching him or being put down.

He just wanted revenge.

However, Dokey was detained before he could kill both of them and was chained up, but because everybody know how special Johnny was to him, they allowed him to be there to watch even if he couldn't move and he was drugged.

However, Susan and Mary did not even bother to accept help to treat their injuries.

It was because they felt like they deserved it.

There were time's where they questioned what they did what they did to their little brother but they convinced themselves that Johnny would never truly get hurt.

They put achievements over their own little brother who they were supposed to protect.

And now, his lifeless body was being examined and a brain scan revealed that Johnny brain had completely collapsed like a pancake.

It was the first time Science saw there was in fact an issue.

And it was a huge one.

Because of what they did, Susan and Mary will be stripped of their special privileges and be expelled from fancy smarts school. They will be known as the sisters who killed their own brother for science.

However, because they were underaged, they would be charged with manslaughter.

Soon, Johnny's body will come home with them and Lila was dreading the phone call she would have to make to arrange her youngest child funeral.

Her husband silent and just wept.

They all wished that they had put their foot down and given Johnny the attention he needed.

It was terrible when they realised just how many opportunities they had, that would have changed the outcome.

However, nobody know that Johnny's spirit hadn't left his body at all and something strange was happening inside it.

Fate may have meant for him to die but it was only just the beginning.

His sister's experiments had come to haunt him even in death.

His DNA was a complete mess from his sister's playing with it that it no longer felt like the DNA of a human being and it gave birth to something.

It gave birth to the body's own consciousness.

It realised that it was now useless and in its state, it was impossible for it to connect to its soul like before.

The soul was trapped, unable to be freed.

It would have to make a new version of itself so that the soul can leave this body.

So many experiments had allowed it to gather data on itself, it had gained so many thing's.

So, what should have been impossible for a normal person to do was now very possible for Johnny Test to do.

In the freezer where he was kept until his family came to take him for the funeral, something started dropping out of it.

The Hospital was closed so nobody in the room was allowed to see such a strange thing happening.

The consciousness was determined to make a better body, in every way possible than the original.

It had been in so many form's over the years that it had more than enough data to work off.

It chose a form that it really like and picked it.

The goo that was coming from his freezer started to build upwards to the ceiling.

That goo began to harden and morph into the structure of a skeleton.

The consciousness made the bones much more denser, than a normal human being and each part of the interior of the body was finetuned to perfection, before the muscles and the organs were added.

The organs were made so strong and unique, that they even had their own filtering system that could only be described as Godly.

Then the blood vessels were added before the skin.

The creepy skull that had eyes but no skin was suddenly looking much more alive and human, the jaw line flashed out to be angular and his skin did not even have a blemish to be seen.

His flaming blond hair was shaved at the back while at the front it remained going upwards.

If anybody were to see this body, they would faint at how good looking he was.

The Super cool Johnny that only existed to get invited to his sister's party was back and more attractive than before.

A faint light came out of Johnny's body, it was actually his soul and it drifted to the body that did not have a Soul.

It passed right in it and the colour of the body's skin that was pale turned to a healthy peach hue.

Johnny eyes snapped open and he took his first breath.

He was freaking out.

What was happening!?

Wasn't he supposed to be the dead!?

Had he really been hallucinating it all and made a joke out of himself!?

That's, when he noticed that he was looking into something.

In that something, there was a flaming haired boy laying on a long tray.

He didn't know how he could see the whole body despite the top of the hair only being visible.

He realised with shock, that the body was him!

Was this an out of body experience?

He looked at his hands and touched the metal in front of him.

It felt cold.

He could feel.

He was alive.

But he wasn't supposed to be alive.

Wait...

Was he in the room, at the hospital, where they freeze dead bodies!?

He finally noticed that he was naked but he didn't feel cold at all.

Whose body was he in?

And why did he feel so fantastic?

No.

This was his body and the body in the freezer was also his as well.

He did not know how he know this, he just did.

Then he realised that he was in a room of dead people, completely naked.

He wished he had some clothes.

And not a second after he thought that, fiscal clothes started to grow around his skin.

A black shirt, green jeans that were rolled at the button held by a belt and a blue jacket was over his black shirt, he wore smart shoes.

Johnny was stunned before he said.

"I'm Super Cool Johnny!?"

 _How long had it been and why did he feel like there was no strings attached?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Johnny goes out and discovers his powers. He also discovers that his best friend in the world, Dokey, is scheduled to be put down and decides to rescue him in style. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Johnny Test.

Enjoy!

Johnny frowned as he tried the door.

It was locked.

He wished that it would open.

The door unlocked itself and opened.

Johnny was surprised.

Could he alter and create thing's with his mind as well?

That was almost god like.

He walked out of the door and noticed the camera in the corner.

He didn't want the camera to see him and he also wanted to be outside where no people are around.

Johnny own image was instantly erased from the camera's own footage and reappeared in an alleyway in front of the hospital.

 _This is so freaky._ Johnny thought.

He walked out of the alleyway and began to walk down the street, those people who partied late at night or were having a really long shift at work, eyes widened when they saw the coolest looking kid they had ever seen walking down the street.

What was he doing so late and where was he going?

Johnny did not even know what day it was, but he did not feel the need to eat after his apparent rebirth.

Well, seeing that it was dark outside and that he was walking around in a city full of absolute strangers, he thought he would go inside and find some shelter.

Perhaps a motel?

No.

A hotel.

He wanted to enter a grand motel.

And suddenly the world shifted around him and he stared in awe, at the kind of hotel, his family would stay in, if, it was included in their stay or they won a prize.

He had no money and yet he still dared to walk inside.

Johnny did not know where the confident within him came from, but he just rolled with it.

His good looks and fashion sense for somebody so young, certain turned heads as he went into the hotel and the fact that he even dared to walk into this place alone, was more than enough to raise an eyebrow.

The lush carpet and the adults walking around in posh clothes was more than enough to tell him he was in a high-class building.

He wanted to whistle when he saw the diamond glass chandelier, above him.

He walked to the desk and the person at the desk looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, can I help, you?" The man said.

"Actually, I was wondering if anybody has booked your top suite yet?" He said, his question shocking those who heard.

The man decided to humour him and went to check the computer and said. "No. Nobody has. If you want it, it's is 230 dollars per night."

The man did not expect him to be able to afford it.

"Sounds cheap" Johnny said, before going to his pocket and wishing for more then enough cash for a week.

He prayed it would work or he would look like an idiot.

He felt his hands become full with something before pulling out a boatload of cash to make those who saw it, eyes go around.

Johnny was shocked too but he didn't show it.

"I don't know how much I pulled out, but I think this is more than enough for a whole week" he said, acting like this was nothing to him. "If not, then I can always get some more"

"N-No, sir." The man said, doing a complete one-eighth in attitude. "This is more than enough. Let me get my best bell boy to show you to your suite"

Then the young man appeared.

Johnny followed behind him.

Leaving a whole room full of people wondering who he was.

Perhaps he was a really famous, foreign, child actor?

Ch 3: I can't live the good life without you, buddy.

"This is the best!" Johnny said, laying in a king-sized bed in a massive room. "I don't have to go to school. I can sleep in all day. If I need anything, I'll just ring the bell beside me and one of the staff would get it for me."

It was amazing seeing the faces of the staff, when he handed them money just to buy candy and the latest games and console.

If felt nice always have genuine brand-new stuff.

Johnny did not know how he could make money but he wasn't going to go through experiments to find out.

However, despite living the good life, Johnny felt like something was missing.

Maybe a certain hairy best buddy.

The he remembered.

Dokey.

Johnny eyes went wide.

How could he forget?

He missed Dokey.

But Dokey, was with _them._

If only there was some way to check on him without being there in person.

His wish was granted.

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of him showing Dokey in a cage.

"DOKEY!?" Johnny said, getting up.

Why was Dokey in a cage!?

Then the portal responded to his wishes', Johnny was shocked when it switched to two humans who worked at the business.

"I feel sorry for this dog" Said, a women vet. "I heard that he was really close with his owner but his owner died because of his cruel sister's"

"Are you kidding?" Said, her co-worker who was also female. "I've heard of sibling rivalry... but to cause your own sibling's death..."

"It's true and the dog went nuts" Said, the woman, she would too. "He attacked the two and would have killed them if he hadn't been restrained in time. And now he's been put down for it."

DOKEY, BEING WHAT!? Johnny thought.

"Poor thing. The dog barely even moves" Said, the co-worker. "He barely responds to anything. I think he's given up on life and wants to die so that he can be with his owner. To have that kind of love for a person...It would make anybody jealous"

And the dog was smart.

They both got the sense that the dog know what was happening and just accepted it.

Dokey would not fight it.

It was either this or be used for Government experimentation now that they know he could talk.

"DAMN IT! DOKEY! DON'T GIVE UP YET!" Johnny said, he was coming for his best friend.

Meanwhile Dokey could have sworn he heard Johnny's voice, but then he remembered seeing Johnny's lifeless body and continued to be depressed.

His mind was so cruel.

Meanwhile Johnny wished that he was in a limousine that he owned, heading towards Dokey's location.

The world shifted around him and he was pleased to find himself sitting in a comfy seat inside a black limousine, in front of him was a large television and around it were video games, pizza and snacks.

"We're here. Young Master" Said, the person driving.

Johnny looked out of the window and found that he was looking at a regular clinic.

The driver got out and opened the door for him, Johnny stepped out, gaining quiet a bite of attention for his looks and fashion sense, because he was so young.

He wished that behind him was a butler named Grag.

Tall legs soon exited out the door and out came a tall man in a butler uniform, with a trimmed black moustache.

The man followed closely behind him.

Johnny walked through the automatic doors with the butler behind him, as soon as he entered, it was like the whole building know, he was there.

After all, you don't usually see a limousine parked outside the Vet in these parts, followed by a kid walking around with a butler.

"Excuse me" Said, one worker. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Dog named Dokey" Johnny said, before smiling a charming smile. "I heard he was going to be put down. You won't mind guiding me, would you?"

And even though the person was a grown woman, she felt weak at the sight of his smile and suddenly forgot that no visitor was supposed to receive special treatment and lead him to where they put down the animals.

Just in time for Dokeys turn, as he laid on the bench with acceptance in his eyes.

This was it.

He was going to meet Johnny.

"Stop" Said, a voice.

All three people plus the dog, in the room, turned to the voice and was stunned to find a hot child with a butler behind him.

 _T-That kid.._

Some life returned to Dokey's eyes when he realised that the kid who walked in looked exactly like the Johnny, who only existed to get into his sister's party.

 _J-Johnny? No, it can't be him. Johnny is dead._ Dokey thought, he had seen Johnny lifeless body.

"I want that dog" Johnny said, pointing to a surprised Dokey.

"E-Excuse me. But your, not allowed, to be in here" Said, one of the women, god, why did this child look so hot?

If only he was past the age of 18.

Was he a famous child actor?

"Is that so? How about I give you each 5, 000 dollars now and then when I take the dog home with me. I'll deposit 1 million in each of you bank accounts?" Johnny said, stunning the whole room, before he said. "Grag"

"Yes, Young Master" The Butler said, taking out a wad of cash and counting 5 thousand for each of them.

Every single person who received was stunned when they felt the thick wad of cash placed in their hands.

To think that the dog, that was so ordinary and ugly looking, would actually attract a gold mine!

"And who should I make the check to?" The butler said, "Unfortunately, the Young Master is not allowed to make checks until he turns 18"

And seeing how all three of them will become filth rich just for releasing the dog, Dokey was easily released but the dog looked entirely lost.

Was the boy, who wanted him, johnny?

"Come on, Dokey." Said, Johnny, making the dog eyes grow round as saucers.

Dokey began to tear up.

He hadn't introduced himself or wore a collar that had his name on it and yet somehow this boy know his name.

He had to be his, Johnny.

Dokey seemed to come alive as he happily followed after the boy, out of the building, where he was stunned to see a limousine waiting outside.

The door was shut behind them.

"Where to Young master?" Said, the driver.

 _YOUNG MASTER!?_ Dokey thought, shocked but then he was stunned to find that the butler that followed them out had disappeared into thin air.

"Take us back to my hotel room." Johnny said.

Then he wished that the man only saw him playing video games with Dokey, acting like a regular dog.

"Hey, Dokey it's been a while." Johnny said,

"JOHNNY!?" Dokey said, so it really was his best friend!

He then throw himself at him but Johnny managed to sit up right, but it did not stop the hugs or the licking of the face.

Johnny hugged back, it was so good to hold his best friend.

"Johnny, you don't know how much I missed you!" Dokey said. "What's going on!? Why do you look like when you drank the 'Super Cool' serum!? How did you get the cash to afford a limosuine and even to pay those Vets!? Where is the man who followed you inside!? Was the person who died, not you!?'

"Calm down, Dokey." Johnny said. "I'll answer all your questions"

And Dokey eyes were wide when he suddenly realised they were no longer in a limousine but in a really posh hotel room and in front of him was gold dog bowl, full of the very best of steaks that money could buy.

His mouth opened and closed.

"H-How the, W-What the?" Dokey said, he could not form a proper sentence.

When did the limousine even stop!

"Now, I'll answer your question" Jonny said, sitting on the bed and saying. "One. The person who died really was me but I woke up in a freezer wearing this body. In this body, I found out that I can do all sorts of stuff just by wishing for it. I can make real money appear out of thin air so I've been living the high life ever since. It's been a 3 day's since I woke up and yet there are no side effects. Do you have any more questions?"

And Dokey wanted to ask more but his eyes drifted to the piles of stake's.

"You can eat them." Johnny said. "If you want more, I can simply order more"

Making Dokey's eyes sparkle with joy before assaulting the stakes.

They tasted so good.

They were nothing like what the family gave him or the left-over bones from dinner table.

Dokey ate until he was completely full.

"Do you want to play video games with me?" Johnny said.

"DO I!" Dokey said, grabbing the 2 controller and he was amazed to find that the game that was being played had only just came out today!

However, Johnny played it as if he had been playing the game for years, he was unbelievably good at it and when Dokey looked over, he found that he couldn't even see Johnny's fingers because they were that fast.

It was no surprise that Dokey lost but he wasn't sour because he got a belly rub.

"Dokey. I want to ask you something" Johnny said.

"Anything" Dokey said, he was in heaven.

"Right now, I'm spending a ton of money" Johnny said, "And eventually somebody is going to ask where I got the money from. People will ask who are am I, where I came from. Who are my parents" he was well away that he turned heads when he walked down the street, he stuck out in a crowd.

"Then can you wish up some parents or something" Dokey said, he got the sense that Johnny did not want to go back, his parents would ask too many questions and put restrictions on him, his sister would also get involved and examine him. "Your literal god. How else do you explain what you can do?"

"Literally god, huh?" Johnny said, "Maybe, your right"

The Dog smiled.

"However, I don't want to make parents that are only there because I need to make a back story" Johnny said. "So Dokey, I want to ask you an incredibly important question"

"What is it?" Dokey said, turning on his belly but what Johnny said next, almost made the meat from his stomach came out from shock.

"Will you be my dad?" he said.

 _Dokey would you like to be human?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Dokey is down-right shocked and then happy when realises Johnny is serious. A new super famous person is inserted into the world, bringing within him Paparazzi and fans. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Johnny Test.

Enjoy!

Dokey was frozen stiff.

"Dokey?" Johnny said, his best friend hadn't moved for several minutes.

Finally, Dokey came back to the world of the living.

"J-Johnny. I just had this crazy dream" Dokey said, laughing. "I dreamt that you asked me to be your dad. Crazy, huh?"

"That was 10 minutes ago, Dokey." Johnny said, making Dokey eyes widen. "I'm serious. You're the sort of parent that I wished I had in place of my own parents. My life was a mess before I got you and you were always worried about me. You did fun stuff with me and taught me things, that my own parents were too busy to do. You gave me attention when I received none."

"Stop it. Your making me blush" Dokey said, his face was read.

"I'm serious, Dokey" Johnny said. "If I were to pick a parent. I would choose you." Before he said. "And now that I have this power. I can make you my true parent. You won't be bound by society to serve a Master or Mistress. There are loads of reason to become human."

Like a longer lifespan.

He always feared the day that Dokey would become too old to live while he became a young adult.

"Johnny..." Dokey said, before saying with teary eyes. "I would love to be your dad. You know, it doesn't actual feel wrong if I imagine you as my son. Maybe, I always wanted us to be more then best friends but dogs can't adopt human's."

"That's why I'm you're going to become Human" Johnny said.

And Dokey was shocked.

He was actually serious about that!?

Ch 4: The creation of Duke

"H-Human?" Dokey said. "You can do that?"

"I'm pretty confident that I can do that" Johnny said. "But my imagination is pretty limited. You saw the butler I had before, how he suddenly disappeared."

"Yeah" Dokey said.

"I only gave him a name and a trait" Johnny said, "Once his purpose was done, he no longer existed. But I want to make a real person that is complex's, so I'm asking you what you what to do and brainstorm some ideas."

And Dokey was stunned.

Johnny actually wanted to brainstorm!?

But Johnny never brainstormed idea unless he was in deep trouble!

Was the Johnny who he had been living with a lie or was this Johnny in front of him, the lie?

Suddenly a paper appeared before both of them and began to float.

Dokey was stunned.

"So, because you'll be my dad. You obviously have to look like me but bigger." Johnny said and Dokey was stunned to find that there was now a drawing of a bigger version of Johnny on it. "So now I'm handing it over to you. Imagine away."

"Ur, can I see the image with more hair on his chin?" Dokey said, suddenly the image had a large bushy blonde beard, making him say. "Too much! Can you may it so it's long enough to just barely be seen?"

The beard shrunk incredibly, to the point it was barely visible but it didn't look terrible on that face.

"That looks much better" Johnny said. "Anything else?" He asked his best friend.

"Can your adjust the height and make me taller?' Dokey said.

"Sure" Johnny said. And the image grew longer.

"Oh, and I want some bling" Dokey said, getting into it. "I'm supposed to be superrich, so I have to have some bling. What about a chain that has a dog bone on it, covered in precious jewellery?"

And Johnny eyebrow raised.

"What? I'm still went to keep some essence of being a dog." Dokey said, and a chain was added around the picture's neck. "Can you also make my eyes smaller and the face more mature? I just look like a bigger version of you"

"Sure" Johnny said, and the face that basically looked like himself but with stumble, had become more mature and a looked a lot more adult like.

"And I want to dressed really stylish" Dokey said, "Just like you. I've seen loads of kids who dressed just like their parents."

"Good idea" Johnny said, before saying. "Are you finished now?"

"Yep, I'm satisfied" Dokey said.

"Now we need to think about a name and your background" Johnny said.

"You're really thinking about this, huh?" Dokey said, proud and surprised. "How about my name is Duke MCcain and I come from L.A. Oh and I'm a big-time model and a very famous actor."

"Why go for just a model?" Johnny said. "What about Supermodel?"

"Really, can I?" Duke said, with wide eyes.

Can he really be one of the super beautiful people?

"Anything you want." Johnny said. "And we can make you super high profile. Let's say that every movie you've been in was a smash hit and thus, your sought out for. Which explains why you have so much money. We could say that you met my mother at a party years ago and it was love at first sight. She was also a model but she does her work oversees, even after I was born, she refused to become a house wife"

"So that left me, to raise you and home-school you" Dokey said, making Johnny smile. "And your name isn't Johnny but T-Bone"

And Johnny rolled his eyes, but fondly.

Was Dokey planning to make everything dog related?

"And the reason why we're here, is because I'm shooting a movie in the town over, which just wrapped up and I've come to get you" Dokey said, before he realised, that could Johnny actually imagine all of that? Should he have taken some parts out?

"I've got it" Johnny said. "See you, Dok-I mean Dad."

Then Dokey was shocked when the world began to twist around him before he was gone.

#In a golden limousine at the edge of the city#

Dokey eyes snapped up.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Said, a man voice. "Did I wake you up?"

 _Holy cow..._ Dokey thought as he saw his own reflection in the driver's main mirror.

Even though he had designed this body, a part of him did not truly believe that Johnny could turn him into the person he designed.

"E-Eh, no. You did not wake me up" Dokey said, he was absolutely shocked when he heard his new voice.

He not only looked absolutely gorgeous but he sounded gorgeous too.

A part of him thought he had just gone through another one of Susan and Mary's experiments, he couldn't help but expect some horrible side effect to appear soon.

And then he noticed the women on the bike riding next to the vehicle.

Seeing that he noticed her, the women yelled.

"I LOVE YOU DUKE! I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR MARRIED AND HAVE A CHILD! TAKE ME AS YOUR MISTRESS!"

Then she pulled up her shirt and Dokey took that as a sign to look away and have the windows roll up.

The women were disappointed and tried to paddle hard to touch the windows.

However, no person was faster than a vehicle that had an engine which Dokey was incredibly thankful for.

However, it turns out, she wasn't the only crazy person he had to avoid.

Dokey was suddenly very much aware of the people running around the city with camera's, following the vehicle and trying to snap a picture.

What did he get himself into!?

"WE LOVE YOU! DUKE!" Somebody shouted with a bullhorn.

And Dokey decided to give his fans something.

He scrolled down the window and made a pose.

The normal people on the street eyes widened and they fainted, at the sight of an extremely famous person who graced their eyes.

Those who managed to snap a picture would sell it for millions.

"Were here, Master" Said, the driver.

And Dokey looked to find that he was in front of a high-class hotel but he didn't move because he was genuinely scared that he would be mauled to death.

Several lucky people managed to guess correctly where he was going to be and was currently setting up their camera's.

Just then the black car's behind him, parked behind him and then men in black suits walked out.

"CLEAR THE WAY!" Said a man with an accent on and those who were blocking the way, felt themselves pushed back by the men who came.

 _Are they my guards?_ Dokey said, before the door opened and he was relieved to not be dragged from his seat by a crazy person.

He walked out and when he came into view, there was immediately an amazing uproar.

He was suddenly assaulted by camera flash's.

"MR MCCAIN!" One person yelled. "What brings you here? Who are you coming here to see?"

"MR MCCAIN!" Said another person. "Can you tell us about your latest film? What is it like to be on set working with your fellow co-workers!?"

Everywhere Dokey looked, there were people trying to get his attention.

Several people who happened to be here, were screaming about how much they loved him and how they wanted him to sign a body part of theirs.

 _Johnny, did you really do this?_ Dokey thought, he couldn't believe it.

He had gone from a dog who was about to be put down to an international, fully human, super star in minutes!

Well, he might as well enjoy the attention.

He wore a smile on his face and walked to the doors of the hotel, people fainted at the sight of his smile.

Of course, the people in the hotel know he was coming, you couldn't ignore the noise or the sight through the windows.

Many people in the reception recognised him and had their mouth opened and closed.

More people were beginning to arrive because of what people who were there were posting on social media.

Dokey walked to the front desk where the man attending it, stared absolutely dumbfounded at him.

Dokey standing in the world had completely changed in seconds and now people had memorises of seeing him in their favourite movies and adverts.

"Hello?" Dokey said, he waved his hand up and down the man's face, who's spirit seemed to have left him.

"W-W-W-Welcome." The man said, slowly coming out of it.

The poor man was stuttering mess, when faced with his favourite movie star in the flesh.

"W-W-W-What. C-C-Can I, help you with?' The man said.

"I'm looking for my son" Dokey said, surprising the man. "I heard that he just recently rented out the Penthouse. I've come to pick him up"

Wait...

Did he mean that kid that paid cash upfront for a week?

That was his son!?

HOLY, SMOKES!

"R-Right away, Sir" The man said, as he called a staff member nearby to informed the kid that his dad was here.

Johnny appeared, 10 minutes later because the staff had been paid to grab all the stuff he paid for that wasn't part of the room and wrapped it up, neatly for him.

"Dad!" Johnny said.

"Hey, T-Bone" Dokey said, ruffling his hair and loving how he was towering over him.

To those around, they could clearly see the resemblance.

Why didn't they pick it up before?

Maybe they thought, he was another kid who loved to dress like the man.

There are loads of imitators out there.

"I've just finished filming. Do you want to some Pizza, before we go home? It's going to be a long flight" Dokey said, for some reason he had so much new information rushing through his head.

"Sure, dad." Johnny said, as he followed his best friend and now dad.

He followed him right into the madness.

Once people saw both of them walk out of the building, there was an uproar.

"ISN'T THAT DUKES SON?" Somebody yelled.

"PLEASE TURN THIS WAY FOR A PICTURE!" Another person said.

"So, he came to get his son?" One person observed.

"MINI-DUKE! YOUR SO ADORABLE!" Yelled a group of women.

"Should we pose?" Johnny said.

"We shall." Dokey said.

Then the paparazzi and fans went wide, when both of them struck the same pose together.

It was so incredibly cute to see such a sight and the cameras were loving it

Then they stopped and walked to the very luxurious limousine and the door opened for them.

They both got inside and the doors were locked, the instant the men in black moved back to their car's, it was like night of the living dead.

Countless people shoved their way to the vehicle, trying to get their attention or break the glass in hopes of stealing something of theirs.

"Step on it!" Dokey said.

"Yes, sir" The Driver said, he was actually scared as well and he began to drive away, leaving the crowd of not so sane people.

"What kind of Pizza do you want?r" Dokey said, before turning to Johnny and saying. "We can eat it while we pack our bag's or eat it the way home"

"Does it matter?" Johnny said. "We're just going to eat again on the plane."

 _A_ n _d Dokey know he was right._

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day of Johnny burial and Johnny has thought about it and has decided to attend his own funeral in disguise of course. Unfortunately, his sisters are on him. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Johnny Test.

Enjoy!

It's been three months since he and Dukey started living the famous life.

The mansion they lived in, was in upscale France.

Duke was more than happy to help him liven up the place, on the logical side, like adding photos and making look like a family lived there and not just make it every 10 year-olds dream house.

This part of France was chosen because of how many celebrities actually lived in France so naturally there was more than enough children of celebrities, in the neighbourhood.

And Johnny had more than enough in the looks department and money department for them to hang out with him.

And yes, he know, the kids were douchbags but he was also thinking logically as well.

Since they were all rich, the likelihood of jealously was much lower than that of an average person.

The kids who grow up in the limelight would know how to handle the press if they come knocking at the door and naturally they would have knowledge of the inner workings of the celebrity circle.

It was quiet an info dump for T-bone, who used to be called Johnny, to suddenly insert a whole different language into his head and learn how to use it appropriately for somebody his age.

Meanwhile, Dukey found out exactly what it meant to be a massive star.

On the first day, his phone rang at 4 in the morning from his manager who was asking him where he was because he was supposed to do a photoshoot downtown in half an hour.

Dukey half asleep, had to rush to the nearest shower and servants dressed him before picking out the nearest vehicle in the drive way.

To drive or not to drive?

He chose to drive and drove downtime, where his brain somehow know where he was going.

The moment he arrived, guards immediately surrounded him and he was approached by a woman who told him, his schedule for today at a super-fast pace while he was made strip and put the clothes chosen for him on.

He was then exposed to about 20 powerful light's and he felt like he was being roasted alive.

However, Johnny had really thought well about what his body needed to be able to do, in a scenario such as this one.

So, while Dukey had absolutely no idea what he was doing, his body was striking poses like he had been doing it, for the past 20 years.

The French press and some of his fans who found out here was near, were barely restrained outside the building he was modelling in.

Dukey managed to ignore the screams of crazy fans who wanted to see him and more.

Once the photoshoot was over, he was rushed to an autograph signing session with fan's.

That's right.

The crazies were up close and personally to him.

The only thing between them and him were his guards, who eyed each person like they were a criminal.

And this was all before breakfast.

When the hell finished, he was allowed back to home, where he found T-Bone sitting in front of a large T.V eating sugary cereal.

He and T-bone spent 3 hours together, before his next job.

He quickly found out that being so big, meant that he wasn't chasing opportunities, opportunities were chasing him.

Everybody wanted to make contact with him and he could freely choose to take the job or not, so he could tailor his schedule however he wanted.

Hell, if he wanted, he could spend a week or two just hanging out with his son and do nothing else.

And then came the issue with being home-school, T-bone did not realise that he was required to take an exam every week to make sure he was actually being taught something.

However instead of just imputing the knowledge into his brain, T-bone decided to actually study.

T-bone thought that he spent so much of his childhood, living in fear that he could finally do something good for his brain.

And Dukey couldn't have been prouder to see him actually study and not using his power, he was more than happy to help him if there was something he did not understand.

"Dad" T-Bone said, eating Chinese.

"Yes, T-Bone?" His father said.

"I want to go to Pork belly" T-Bone said, surprising him. "There is a boy I want to say goodbye, too"

T-Bone wanted to officially say goodbye to the boy called Johnny Test.

Ch 5: Truths are revealed at the Funeral.

It was time.

The people of Porkbelly all gathered in the cemetery.

Even those who only know Johnny Test as the 'Flaming Headed Boy' appeared.

Johnny was honestly the one person in town, who everybody had seen before, so it was weird not having Johnny Test randomly show up with his best friend, the kid with the hair disorder.

Johnny whole family was dressed in mourning black.

The house had been ghostly quiet ever since Johnny died and that quietness was hammered in, when they were told that Dukey had followed Johnny, to the sky.

Although if they had looked into those who put him down, they would have been surprised to see each one of them living the high life due to sudden wealth.

Both Susan and Mary Test were forced to go to Public high school, where it wasn't a secret that they killed their brother.

The teens around, dished out there out their own brand of 'justice' even though they didn't know the boy or the family.

Hugh Test, their father, refused to cook anything in the house and just ordered take out every night, so he had gained a few pounds.

Lila Test had consumed herself with work and barely even called home.

They all dealt with his death one way or another.

And now Johnny body was officially going to be home.

Everybody in town had chipped in for a big funeral.

The rock Band 'Extreme-O' had come personally to provide the music for the funeral.

All the people that Johnny had helped, wither they were from Space or Animals, they just showed up.

It was because of this, that nobody really paid attention to the extremely high class looking Limousine pulling up.

They thought it was the Military Limo or Speed McCool.

So, nobody really paid attention to the boy who stepped out of it, in a fancy black suit, designer shades and a hat.

The coolness he extrdued, was more than enough to get regular people's attention and his swagger was something else.

Then a man who also was in black and disguised appeared after him as they walked down the step's and into the cemetery.

The bling on the both of them was more than enough to catch people's attention.

They sat down in a random seat.

An Hour later, Johnny Test's body was carried and put into the hole dug up for him, but he wasn't lowered just yet.

The Mayor of the Town took a step forward and approached the crowd.

He wept and said. "We are gathered here today. To honour a very special little boy who want by the name of Johnny Test. He was ripped from us, too young and we hope that wherever his soul may be, that he's happy"

And T-Bone was very thankful that his dad was here, because that last sentence, exposed the town's ignorance regarding him.

"Now, each speech must be 2 minutes long because of how many want to say something." The Mayor said, even chipping in, there were far too many people here.

It would take hours to get through it all.

Then the Mayor want off the stage and the first person to come up was none other than Gil of all people.

"Johnny, Bro" Gil said, his wore a suit. "Was a pretty cool dude. Whenever he invited me to somewhere, it was always to somewhere super cool." Then Gil shed a tear. "I'm going to miss that guy"

People clapped, as Gil walked away.

It was super short.

The next to come up was one of Johnny classmates.

And one by one, his classmates who didn't really know him, apparently found the emotion to cry.

Even Sissy Blakely, who he remembered very clearly, the girl allowing herself passage into his house and took over the house.

Then when he was in trouble, they somehow became 'minute friends'

Even Bumper Randalls, the same person who would fiscally beat him up was crying.

Everybody was shocked when the seat that the boy sat on caught fire and the funeral had to keep going while somebody got the fire extinguisher.

T-Bone saw the look his father gave him, guessing correctly that it was him.

What?

Just because he was literal god did not mean he had the maturity of one.

However, when it was time for his family speech, T-bone had to fiscally leave because he was afraid of what he would do.

He was the only one who did not respect the fact, that the deceased family were giving their own speeches which gave him, more of a reason to stand out.

He and his dad went to get ice cream to calm his nerves.

"Are you alright T-Bone? You know, you didn't have to come if you couldn't handle it" His dad said.

"I want to be here. Can we just sit here until it's over?" He said.

They weren't that far away and they could easily see it without actually hearing it.

Their actions to everybody else were seen as rude, but if they know who he was and the pressure it had on him, it was understandable.

T-Bone did not fast forward the time around them, he just wanted to see how many people he had no actual beef with.

It was a very small number.

Both of them sat down for hours, before the final person came up.

"I want to go back now" He said.

"Oh, okay" His dad said, as they both returned to their cold seats.

They were both thinking about food when the Mayor once again appeared and said.

"Is that everybody?" He said.

Nobody spoke up.

Good.

"Then please lower him" The man said.

"Wait" Said a voice, they all turned to find it was none other than Mary Test.

"I don't know about all of you but I think it's disrespectful for somebody to walk out on a funeral and come back when we're almost done" She said, looking in his direction. "To many of us, Johnny was a hero and his death needs to be treated with respect. If you're not here to respect him then you shouldn't have shown up in the first place"

"Son, let's go" His dad said.

"No. I've got this" He said, before getting up and saying. "I would like to say something"

His voice was shocking for those hear.

"U-Um, okay" The Mayor said, hopefully it would be short.

T-Bone walked to front of the crowd, he was immediately subjected to the suspicious gaze of his former sister's.

He cleared his throat and spoke into the Mike and said. "Jonny Test was many thing's to this town that you have all stated. I, myself, only know Johnny Test for a short time, but I think I know him better then everybody here, today"

His statement of course caused discussion.

Who was this person claiming to know more about Johnny Test then they did!?

"At school, he was by no means popular" T-Bone continued. "He was mocked" some kid's put their heads down. "Beaten" both Sissy and Bumper put their heads down. "Johnny Test, was the 'weird kid' in school and only on rear occasion did I teacher ever show concern for him. For Johnny Test, school was like a prison he had to go to, for 6 hours, on most days."

Those who came from the school looked like they were just slapped.

They had failed a little boy so much.

"However, at Home, his reality was not that much different" T-Bone continued. "His own sister's, saw him as a test subject and experimented on him daily. They would use him to get whatever they wanted, weather it was getting something from their neighbour Gil or taking a substance that can poison a person mind. They didn't care about him at all and now after he's dead, they cry."

Both Susan and Mary eyes were wide.

An impossible idea was forming in their heads.

"My friend Johnny, wanted to live but he would rather die than be himself" T-Bone continued. "His parents just did not care. They told his sisters to do the experiments outside. All they cared about was boasting about the fact that two of their children want to genius school so that they didn't have to look at their youngest son who seemed to going nowhere in life. They failed him."

Both Hugh and Lila eyes were wide and mouths were open.

An impossible idea too was forming in their heads.

"The military failed him because they know about experiments and they encouraged it. They tried one or two for themselves. But nobody, wanted to ask what Johnny want through on a regular basis." T-Bone said.

Mr Black, Mr White, The General and the other Military people who know Johnny eyes went wide.

"It was no secret that Johnny Test, appearance in public was ever changing but nobody bothered to ask why" T-Bone said, "This Town shut their eyes to a boy who could have needed help. It would have made all the difference if somebody had asked about his home life or just popped over at his house to check on him every once in a while. But everybody he had ever met shut their eyes and want about their own business."

Everybody in the crowd was stunned.

"So, I do wonder what Johnny in the sky thinks about his own funeral" T-Bone said, "I wonder what it's like to see the people who abused him daily or just didn't care, suddenly crying before his body. I wonder what Johnny would say seeing his own mother who abandoned him years ago, suddenly crying and stopping her daughters from doing any experiments. I wonder what he's thinking seeing his own father who spends more time in the kitchen making terrible meat loaf then being an actually dad, suddenly weeping or what about his sisters, who did not see him as a human being having the gall to show up at his funeral and weep? Aren't they the ones who killed him?"

Silence.

"I only know Johnny for a short time, but I'm glad that he finally escaped the nightmare and is finally happy to be surrounded by people who actually care for him." T-Bone said, before saying. "Well, that was it."

T-Bone then got off the stage and walked to his seat with confidence.

"Dad. I want to go home now" He said.

"Great speech" His dad said, getting up.

Both of them walked away, but when they passed the Test family, Lila Test grabbed his suit jacket.

"J-Johnny?" She said, her eyes were red from tears.

However, the next moment the connection between them was cut off by his own father.

"D **o not touch my son. You killed yours and I will not allow you to kill mine** " Duke said, his words slapping her right across the face. "We came here to pay respects to a person that impacted my son's life. If you touch him again, I will show you why we didn't bring body guards, today"

Who was this man who was cold as ice?

"And Who are you?" Hugh Test said.

"Me?" Duke said, before taking off his disguise, revealing his face that was worth millions. "I'm his father. Duke MCcain."

The whole town was shocked.

Duke MCcain!?

In their memories, Duke MCcain worked alongside Speed McCool several times for a movie and they were the best one coming that featured the action star.

Speed McCool who was in the crowd was also shocked to see him.

In the industry it was no secret that whenever he did a new movie, the producers would ask if he had call the man, to see if he was interested.

Just how name alone attracted millions.

And the female's in the crowd, who saw his face fainted at the sight of him or looked at him dreamily.

He was even more handsome in real life.

"Now, then. If you don't mind, me and **my son** , are going to find somewhere to eat. **Out of town**." Duke said, then he and his son walked back to their high-class limousine that suddenly stuck out like a sore thumb.

Never once did T-Bone look back.

He was just done with Porkbelly.

 _But, unfortunately for him, Porkbelly wasn't done with him._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Test family with some life look up the McCain family and see what Johnny looks like without the disguise. The resemblance to Johnny, when he was hot is shocking and they see how him living the good life. However, if they want to butt into his life, they would have to reach their super computer that was taken away from them by the Military. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
